Él
by Gldxz
Summary: Al cerrar mis ojos ya no podía verla a ella, solo podía verlo a él. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué ha llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué habíamos llegado a ese punto? / SasoIta - Reto: La quincena de Itachi


Holaa de nuevo! aqui entrando de nuevo a los retos! Regresando despues de siglos sin escribir (cofcof). Me he dado a la tarea de colaborar en este reto de **Itara** (: a quien agradeszco tomarme en cuenta para su "quincena de Itachi".

Agradezco tambien a las lectoras y espero les guste este pequeño fic mio. Gracias por leer! nwn

* * *

><p><strong>Él<strong>

**...**

¿Por qué tiene que llover en ésta época del año? De alguna manera es deprimente; esta mezcla de examenes finales y nubes negras rodeando todo el campus. Aunque no del todo, pues el aire frío dispersa la atmósfera de tensión que se genera en unos cuantos –por no decir todos- los compañeros de la preparatoria.

Sinceramente, mi persona esta más preocupada por otro tipo de cuestiones algo alejadas de la escuela. No por ser un perfecto "me importa poco estudiar" o "tener el complejo de saberlo todo". No. Es solo que esa parte la he librado: es mi ultimo año escolar y estoy más preocupado por saber si tengo una mínima esperanza, si antes de entrar a la Universidad tendré la fortuna de cruzar palabra con aquella rubia de ojos azules.

Aunque, claro, antes de un desinteresado "hola" o un cortes "buenos días" tengo que hallar la manera de deshacerme de su querido noviecito. Un pelirrojo de ojos cafés, alto, bastante atractivo y pareja perfecta de mi querida, no para mis ojos y mis ansias de ser el privilegiado y poder siquiera conocerla y, ya muy remotamente, _tenerla_.

Aunque Sasori no es una mala persona, de hecho ha sido mi compañero desde inicios del curso. Y aunque apenas si cruzamos palabras. Ya que mi rencor hacia él no baja su guardia y solo espero el momento preciso para atacar por la espalda. ¿Pero cómo?

Ha sido uno de esos días agotantes, aburridos y lluviosos. Vuelvo a casa con la pesadez que conlleva el lunes; un lunes especial, pues es el último del ciclo. ¡Adios escuela!

Me dispongo a sacar mis llaves para luego introducir una de ellas sobre la cerradura de la puerta de mi departamento. La giro, la manija me permite abrir la puerta y ver el interior donde, como de costumbre, no espero a nadie. Me introduzco para luego cerrar por impulso la puerta.

Y lo que me sorprende enseguida es que no se escucha el azote de madera que acostumbra después de mi movimiento habitual, reacción por la cual volteo inmediatamente a ver qué es lo que ha detenido el golpe, y para mi segunda sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que Sasori. Y no el Sasori que acostumbro ver con envidia, sino uno mas bien desarreglado, empapado por la lluvia, con sus ojos enrojecidos y una mirada de profunda tristeza. Me ha seguido hasta casa y yo ni me había percatado.

-¿Puedo pasar? – me dice ahogadamente. ¿Y cómo negarlo, cuando media parte de su pie ya esta dentro de mi hogar?

-Umm… Adelante – digo aún perplejo.

Él cierra la puerta y yo le indico donde puede sentarse: en el único sofá –ciertamente grande- que tengo en la habitación. Poco importa si lo moja, pues digamos que no es algo que me preocupe demasiado, sino otra cuestión…

Sin preguntar, le ofrezco una toalla para que se seque y me dirijo a la cocina a preparar una bebida caliente. Debe estar muriéndose de frío. Y es en este proceso de preparación en donde empiezan a surgir mis interrogantes: ¿Por qué esta aquí, medio moribundo y pasado de copas? O tal vez eso aparenta sin estarlo, pero es lo que puedo ver. ¿Por qué ha llegado justo tras de mi? ¿Por qué me siguió a mi? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué mi casa? ¿Por qué ahora?...

Vuelvo hacia él, que permanece sentado, con la mirada perdida y la toalla que le dí puesta sobre sus hombros. Su cabello humedecido deja caer gotas sobre su ropa aún mojada. Me acerco con la taza de té caliente y se la ofrezco, para luego sentarme junto a él.

-¿Te gusta el de limón? – le hablo refiriéndome al té.

-Si.. gracias – sonríe efímeramente, con nostalgia. No pierde de vista el té mientras lo sostiene con ambas manos. Es ahí cuando mi curiosidad entra en juego.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Tal vez no deba, pero siento la necesidad de saber qué ha sucedido para poder ayudarlo; digo, pues es obvio que es a eso a lo que viene.

-Pues… - Suspira y me voltea a ver, a lo cual tengo una reacción que no había tenido nunca antes. - …Terminé con ella.

Abro mis ojos y mi mente queda despejada. Sé a quien se refiere, y para mi sorpresa siento no una felicidad sino una lástima hacia él, pues por su estado puedo afirmar cuánto la quiere. Y entonces empiezo a sentirme una basura, no por el ahora, sino por el antes; porque deseaba que terminaran.

Sasori comienza a llorar, y yo no puedo tener una reacción clara. No me parece haber visto a alguien antes en ese estado, llorando frente a mi y por tanto, torpemente puedo saber que hacer. Sería muy infantil de mi parte si lo tomo y lo abrazo, tal vez eso es lo que necesitaría pero…

Antes de cualquier movimiento que pudiese haber pensado, él ya esta sobre mi: abrazándome con fuerza y llorando sobre mi hombro. Mi cuerpo se estremece y correspondo al abrazo. Siento en mi pecho una sensación extraña que me impide decir algo, y que al contrario, hace que un cosquilleo recorra mi abdomen y que mi temperatura aumente.

Es extraño abrazar a un chico, y aún peor, abrazar al chico con el cual comparto un gusto en común. Aquella rubia.

Con dificultad comienza a hablarme. Su garganta esta cerrada y apenas alcanzo a distinguir palabras. Al cabo de un rato, puedo comprender que habla de ella, de cuánto la extraña…

-¿Por qué? – me dice - …¿Por qué tenía que sentirme así justo ahora? Todo iba bien… yo la amaba.

Su ultima palabra me lleva a un limite que antes ni siquiera conocía. No me es nada grato que hable al oído de esas cosas. Traro de separarme pero él lo impide. ¿Por qué no me suelta?

-…amaba su sonrisa que me cautivó desde el primer momento, amaba su forma de ser conmigo, amaba su vida, su alegría, su cuerpo… - yo comienzo a ponerme nervioso, pero fuera de querer alejarme, ahora lo necesitaba más cerca. _Dime más…_

-…Amaba su manera de mirarme, su manera de abrazarme, de tocarme… Amaba que me besara con esa soltura que solo ella tenía, amaba incluso cuando las gotas de lluvia caían sobre ella, mojando su cabello y cambiando su rostro parcialmente, estremeciéndola a un punto que parecía que…

_Dime mas… Era lo único que podía pensar. Inconscientemente me imaginaba cada una de las escenas que él me pintaba, mientras sin darme cuenta lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte y comenzaba a tocar su espalda. Por eso él detuvo sus palabras, porque él si lo notó… Yo ya estaba con la temperatura bastante elevada_.

-Itachi… - dice mi nombre. Se separa y me mira. Se da cuenta de mi estado y yo me pongo más nervioso. Se acerca lentamente a mi rostro, y yo me pongo mas nervioso. Cierra sus ojos, toca mis labios con los suyos, se separa para ver mi reacción; tranquilo. Pero, inevitable, me voy contra él y lo beso con furia, ansiando robar de sus labios aquel aire que me estaba matando. _Esos labios que la han besado…_

Él recupera el control, pero contrario a querer alejarme, me recarga sobre el sofá y empieza a besarme sin control, casi ansiando lastimarme aún mas de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Siento mi erguido falo, sobre la ropa, contra el suyo que empieza a erguirse y no puedo detener mis suspiros. Él se posa sobre mi como todo un experto y se separa de mi boca, para bajar a mi mentón, a mi cuello, a mi pecho. Quita dos botones de mi camisa para continuar rozando su lengua contra mi. _Cuando cierro mis ojos es a ella a quien veo, devorándome con hambre. Y empiezo a molestarme por su presencia en mi mente, mientras que encima de mi tengo a Sasori. _Abro los ojos y ahora lo veo bajando mi cierre y tocadote por encima de mi ropa interior. Me inclino para _someterlo_ ahora; ambos de rodillas sobre el sofá, retiramos uno del otro la camisa, nos abrazamos y besamos de nuevo. Acto seguido, mis manos van hacia sus pantalones, bajándolos sin problemas.

Cuando me trato de detener para analizar este momento y gritarme a mi mismo de el por qué estoy haciendo esto, encuentro mi poca cordura ocupada en otros asuntos. Sasori se deja hacer mientras mi boca se encarga de llenarlo de placer. Aunque no por mucho tiempo…

Al cabo de un momento, su melena roja llenaba mi pecho de gotas de su sudor, que se esparcían por todo mi yo y me hacían regocijarme en el sofá. _Al cerrar mis ojos ya no podía verla a ella, solo podía verlo a él. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué ha llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué habíamos llegado a ese punto? Ese punto, ese punto…_

A mi mente borrosa llegan las ultimas palabras que le escuché al pelirrojo.

-La.. estremecías… a tal punto que… -digo mientras él esta a punto de introducirse en mi.

-¿Q-que? – dice mientras me mira con sus ojos velados. Mis ojos corresponden. Hubiera deseado no decir nada mas y solo seguir, pero la curiosidad aún me mataba.

-… A ella; la estremecías a tal punto que parecía… ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que parecía?

_Casi cualquier palabra quizás arruinaría el momento, pues consciente estaba yo de que él estaba lastimado y no quería recordarla…_

-Parecía.. – se inclina a mi oído, mientras se acerca más a mi punto. Esta a muy poco de entrar… - que en cualquier momento se transformaría en ti… y dejaría de ser esa maldita zorra que siempre ha sido…

Un golpe en mi interior hace resonancia mientras otro golpe se apodera de mi parte baja. Anuncio la llegada pero Sasori me lo impide; coloca su mano en mi miembro mientras sigue hablando. _Agradable tortura…_

-..¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces me dio la espalda y me engaño? Jam… - sonríe mientras comienza a moverse – Cuánto hubiera deseado tenerte a ti en vez de a ella… No tienes idea de las muchas ganas tuve de ser tuyo y que tú fueras mío… y no ser de esa maldita…

Ojala se detuviera. Eso que esta diciendo no tiene coherencia. ¡Nada de esto lo tiene! Pero es tarde para arrepentirme y dar vuelta atrás; estoy a punto de correrme gracias a la velocidad de sus embestidas.

-¿-S-ser…. T-uyo? – mi tartamudeo es inevitable - …¡Ah! ¿D-Desde…. Cuándo… lo deseas? – Jugaré a su juego.

-…Mmm...… desde… que te vi interesado en ella… Itachi. – sigue diciendo cosas que me embriagan más, incluyendo mi nombre. Lo hace para confundirme y dejarme hacer, tal como ahora ¿Cierto?

¿Desde que me vi interesado en ella? Desde siempre entonces… ¿Y cómo es que yo caí en su trampa? Era ella quien me interesaba, no Sasori. _O quizás tal vez…_

Solo que ya es demasiado tarde. Lo he dicho ya. Mi cuerpo esta lleno de su esencia y su cuerpo sobre el mío no permiten el funcionamiento de mi materia gris, solo me sigo dejando llevar por un vaivén cálido, ya sin cuestionarme nada. Estoy demasiado agotado; sucio, caliente aún. Y no importa ya, pues estoy con él, y él ya no esta con ella…

Solo él… y yo.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER! espero les haya gustado. Sino de todas maneras acepto los jitomatazos en los Reviews :D plz!<strong>


End file.
